Kirra Monoshi
History Not a lot is known about Kirra past and childhood. Kirra Monoshi is the Lead Commander of the Assassin Twelve the 2nd most Biggest organization group of hunters under the Zodiacs. Kirra has the 3rd highest Aura count, 6th place in strength, and finally 2nd place overall by Hisoka rating system (108 overall) meaning that he has a higher base rating then most pro hunters. He display many achievement and with a 3 Star rating meaning he is the best of the best. Despite being a inside member, Kirra is stronger then most of his group members and once was a Guard, Outside, and Supportive unit. He´s one of the founding members of the group, heck he´s even a close rival to Pariston Hill. He is apart of the Science Team in the expedition alongside Akira Akuma and the Zodiac Members Gel/Leorio/Cheadle. Appearance Kirra is a tan light skin black person with white hair and Purple Eyes. He has shown interest in the Stars/Planet which led him to study and to be a Astronomer. He aims towards expanding and improving the Assassin Relationship with both the Hunter Association and the Mafia groups since they fall under both categories. He always fashionable, elegant and well groomed, he is tasteful and sophisticated, with an eye for quality, beauty and harmony in all things. Abilities Immense Speed- faster then a average human. Immense Stealth- very stealthy Nen & Nen History Being a Assassin, Kirra is capable of using Nen. His history with nen is unknown. Nen Type-Conjuration/Emission/Transmutation Astraeus Cannon: By using emission and Conjuration, he can detach his nen to summon a Cannon that can shoot out Stars like hatsu. The cannon stars was said to be able to blow up and destroy everything in the whole building with only 3 hitting it. This attack is usually use for long range attacks and after using it the user is vulnerable since this use up a lot of their energy. Meaning that if the foes able to go past the cannon then this either forces Kirra to unsummon it to perform another action or back off. Nen Type: Emission/ Transmutation Shooting Stars: Is his second Hatsu ability. This abilities allows Kirra to transmit his nen then detach out his body and shoot it up in the sky to ran down on his opponents. He once killed 7 Ants all at once with this one ability. This attack is weaker then his first Hatsu Relationship with the other Members As a inside member, Kirra and his partners has around the same Authority as their Leader Michi. They help schedule events and Mission, and do all the paperwork. Don´t confuse them with Guard Members, Inside Members has special abilities. They only help out with jobs if members (even the Guard) can´t handle it. They are also the first one sent to give Michi support on Mission. SO with all of this, Kirra has a close relationship with the members(well in his eyes). He bad for flirting with most of the female members. That being said, he´s a kind and gentle soul Trivia * Kirra nen hatsu Astraeus is base on the greek god Astraeus the god of stars. * Kirra is a Libra * Kirra likes ice cream the most out of the group * He enjoys jazz and Hip Hop music. * He never played Green Island Category:Male Category:Nen User Category:Emitter Category:Assassin Category:AssassinTwelve Category:Thieves